Trapped With The Countries Again
by Monochrome-Colors
Summary: Aria has gotten back to her normal life since she left the countries, and is now hosting her cousin Jessica. When a meteor falls to the Earth, knocking both Jessica and Aria out, what will they do when they find a house full of countries after they wake up? Aria is now trapped with the countries... AGAIN! P.O.V. of Jessica, no pairings, T because I'm paranoid. Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Tears blurred my vision. The wind pulled my hair back away from my head. My face was going numb with cold. I screamed.

"WOOHOO!" I stuck my hands out and then felt two hands grab me and pull me back inside the car. The wind stopped and my vision cleared.

"You need to be more careful or your head will get knocked off and blood will spray everywhere and I will laugh." I voice said next to me. I turned to see my cousin, Aria, with a playful smile on her face. Her eyes were still locked on the road.

"You're one to talk. We could have crashed the moment you took your hands away from the wheel." I retorted. Aria rolled her eyes.

"I can drive with my knees, Jessica." Aria said. I huffed and fell back into my seat. I was supposed to be staying with my 18-year-old cousin Aria while my mom went on a trip around the world. So not fair. But I didn't complain, I liked Aria. She has teased me about a lot of things, but never about my eyes or hair. That's the subject around where most of the teasing occurs back at my school in California. My hair is pure white, reaching down to my waist, so I usually keep it in two pigtails. My eyes are two unearthly colors, the left one gold and the right one red. It was a popular subject at school for a while, then something interesting happened, and everybody soon forgot about it. There was still the occasional teasing, but most everybody just left me alone.

We drove all the way to her house, in which I would be staying. Aria informed me that her friends would be coming over to help with the unpacking.

"Their names are Jordyn and Camryn." Aria said, dragging the last of the boxes through the door.

"What about Reina?" I asked.

"Reina got a job at a nearby store, she'll be over to visit this weekend. " Aria said.

"This weekend… isn't that the meteor shower?" I asked excitedly. I loved space, and anything to do with stars, planets, and even the possibility of other intelligent life forms. I hoped to get into college and become an astronomer.

"I assume you want to go?" Aria played. She knew the answer to that.

"AW, FRANCE YEAH~!" I said, punching my fist in the air.

"'Aw, France yeah' what?" a voice said from the doorway. I whipped around and saw two girls standing in the doorway.

"Look at this, they actually decided to show up somewhat on time." Aria teased.

"Yup!" The taller of the two said. I pointed at them.

"ARIA! STRANGER DANGER!" I screamed. The shorter girl mimicked me and then put her hands back at her sides.

"FINE! Geez, Jessica, these are my friends Jordyn and Camryn. Jordyn and Camryn, this is my cousin Jessica." Aria introduced us. The shorter of the two, Jordyn, was wearing a white shirt with Sebastian from Black Butler dressed as a pink-spotted cow on it and a black and white striped jacket over it. She also had on red skinny jeans with converse up to her knees. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was brown-blonde streaked. Her side bangs were kept back by a single bobby-pin. The taller girl, Camryn, was wearing a black 'Alice in Wonderland' jacket with a gray shirt underneath and jeans with black converse.

"We are here to be of service!" Camryn yelled. She started to unpack boxes with Jordyn. I accepted this as normal and began to unpack boxes as well.

It was around 5:30 when we finally finished unpacking all the boxes, and we were _starving_. Aria popped up to go to the kitchen to see what she could find that was edible.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE WE'RE OUT OF SUSTENANCE!" I heard her scream from the kitchen. She charged out of the kitchen and grabbed me by the collar on her way out the door, almost successfully cutting off my air supply. Jordyn and Camryn followed us out without a word.

"Ack! Where are we going?" I gasped, caught by surprise at the sudden lack of oxygen flowing through my body.

"Chili's~" Aria sang. I rolled my eyes. Chili's was one of her favorite restaurants; I knew she was going to pick that. "Then we must venture to Wally-World to buy sustenance." She said, pulling out the keys to her car. Sustenance… why couldn't she just say food? It's not that hard. Easier than saying 'sustenance'.

After we had finished off dinner and were done shopping, we headed back to Aria's house. Aria turned onto a road that I knew didn't lead back to her house.

"Hey, where are we going? This isn't the way back to your house." I told her.

"That's right. I wanted to see if there were any early meteors." She said. I submitted to this and watched the landscape flash by my window.

It was around 7:30 when we finally reached the place that we used for viewing stars. The sun was already below the horizon and you could see the bright stars dotting the sky.

"Pretty~" Aria said, gazing at the stars. I couldn't help but to nod my head in agreement when something flashed in the sky.

"What was that?" Camryn asked, leaning forward and squinting her eyes to look into the distance.

"I don't know… HOLY ****, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jordyn screamed, diving to the side. We followed her lead and no sooner had we hidden did a bright flash of light pass by and I felt the ground tremor under me as something crashed. After the vibrations stopped, we all crawled from out hiding places to inspect the damage. Behind the hill was a large smoldering rock that looked like a meteorite. Aria ran straight up to the rock, but then decided against it and took a few steps back to gain a respectful distance.

"What is it?" Camryn asked, cautiously approaching.

"I don't know…" Jordyn replied. Something appeared from behind the rock, looking like a small gray humanoid with large red eyes. Aria gasped.

"OMG Tony! I haven't seen you in forever! Is America with you?"Aria asked excitedly. Tony? The little alien dude from Hetalia? America? What is going on here?

Ok, so moving along. Tony handed Aria something that looked like a button.

"What's this do?" Aria asked. The little alien, supposedly Tony, did not respond. Without thinking about the consequences, Aria pressed the button. Everything faded to black.

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. The light burned my eyes and my body ached painfully. I felt like a drunk England. I blinked my eyes into focus.

"Dude, what should we do? They're still out cold!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"I know you git, give me a minute to think." I British accented voice shouted back. '_Oh no, please no.'_ I thought. I moaned involuntarily and lifted my head to look around. We were back at Aria's house, and the voices sounded like they were downstairs. I stumbled down the steps, my head still pounding. When I got downstairs, an unpleasant sight greeted me. Long list of countries right here: America, Canada, England, Russia, Japan, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Spain, Romano, France, Sealand, and China.

"So, it's about time for lunch, who wants food?" I asked. Italy immediately raised his hand.

"PASTAAAA~" he shouted.

"mmkay. ARIA, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I screamed. The sound of things crashing to the ground came from upstairs and Aria tumbled down.

"WHAT THE FRANCE DO YOU- Oh, hey, it's the countries! Hi guys!" Aria greeted. My jaw dropped to the ground.

"You… you already know them?" I asked. Aria nodded.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Who wants food?" Aria turned to the countries. Everybody raised their hands this time. Aria walked into the kitchen and everybody sat down in the living room. After a while, Jordyn and Camryn came downstairs as well, studying the scene before them. Then Camryn sat on France. Something told me that they were going to be best friends (raping buddies, more like it). Jordyn sat down next to Sealand and started chatting away about… I'm not sure what she was talking about. I walked over to Spain and Romano, deciding to at least try and be friendly.

"Hi, my name's Jessica." I said, extending my hand.

"Hola Jessica, me llamo España." Spain said, extending his hand. I don't know Spanish, but I assume that 'España' means 'Spain'.

"My name's Romano." The southern nation introduced himself, also shaking my hand. I noticed their gazes inspecting my hair and eyes.

"Yeah, my hair and eyes are pretty weird, aren't they? You get used to it after a while." I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger. I felt arms slip around me. I squealed and flipped my attacker over my shoulder, barely missing Spain and Romano as they got out of the range of fire.

"Oof!" The person I flipped said. I opened my eyes and saw France lying in front of me, Camryn poking him. England walked over to look at this.

"I trust you're related to Aria?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically. England smiled and kicked France. I laughed and walked over to where America and Canada were sitting.

"Yo, dudette! That was an awesome move!" America yelled. I cringed at the volume of his voice.

"Thanks. Aria was the one who taught me how to fight, though." I replied.

"That explains a lot." Canada said, nodding towards France who still looked like he was unconscious. I decided to see the only micro-nation in the house, Sealand. It looks like England beat me to it.

"Shut up you British jerk of jerks!" I heard Sealand yell. Jordyn squealed and glomped him. I turned my heel and promptly walked away. No use in trying to get her off him.

"Food equals done!" Aria yelled from the kitchen. Everyone dove for the door, except for the more civilized people (i.e. England, Japan, Germany, China, and I. Russia just stayed to creep on China… I think.)

_Heyooooooo~!_  
Jessica: Where am I?  
_You're in the author's note of my story!_  
Jessica: …okaaaaayyyyy…  
Aria: GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK!  
_Yes people, back without popular demand is ARIA!_  
Aria: YEA- Heeeey…  
_*trollface*_  
Jessica: …  
-

_*checks* Yep, don't own Hetalia. However, if you use ANY of my characters without MY permission, you will die a violent, painful death.  
&~DNGoT~&_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter dos!_  
Jessica: Anyhting to announce?  
_IN A SPLIT SECOND (inside joke)_  
Aria: Ok... Get on with the story.

~DNGoT~

I watched as the countries devoured the food set out on the table by Aria. I sat down and began on my potion of the food. It was delicious. Aria's cooking classes were really paying off.

"Wow, this turned out a lot better than I thought it would!" Aria said. "Don't you think so too, Belarusian?" she asked. '_Belarusian?'_ I thought '_Belarus didn't come here, did she?'_ I looked around and my eyes fell upon a thin girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"When did you get here?" I asked. Everybody turned towards the girl I saw and she lifted her head to look at us.

"What?" she asked "Oh, I've been here for like, 10 minutes." she told us like it was obvious, returning to her food.

"Okaaaayyy..." I said. The nations continued staring at the girl who materialized out of nowhere before returning to their food as well.

"So, where does everyone want to go today?" Aria asked, slamming her fork dramatically on the table. I immediately raised my hand.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!" I screamed.

"The mall it is!" Aria declared, giving nobody any time to say otherwise. With the combination of Aria, Camryn, and Alyssa, we had enough cars to be able to transport the nations and ourselves to the mall. "Alright," Aria said, pulling out her notepad "Now for the splitting of the groups. The groups are: Red: Camryn, Spain, Romano, and France. Green: Aria, Japan, Italy, and Prussia. Black: Jessica, America, Canada, and England. Purple: Alyssa, China, Russia, Jordyn, and Sealand." she listed off her note pad. "Any objections?"

Camryn raised her hand, "Can I have all of the Bad Touch Trio?" she pleaded.

"No." Aria immediately said, Camryn hung her head and walked off with her group. I walked off with mine.

*Following- Green Group*****

Aria walked sown the mall, looking at the stores they passed. Occasionly she would buy something, a shirt, a poster, a keychain, a pair of shoes, or anything else she wanted. And she bought clothes for everyone assigned to her group.

"Hey look, it's anime geek." a voice behind her said. '_Oh no, please dear Lord, don't let it be her._' Aria thought. She turned around to see three girls heading towards her group.

"Ve~ Ciao ladies!" Italy chirped. The girl that seemed to be the leader of the group looked at Italy and made a sound of distaste.

"Tch, more freaks." The girl to the left said. Shock spread across Italy's face and he fell back beside Germany.

"Who are these girls?" Germany whispered to Aria.

"The girl in the middle is Tyra, to the left is Clover and to the right is Leslie.I don't know why but they really hate me." Aria whispered in reply. Germany nodded and stepped up.

"Excuse me, but I would prefer if you didn't insult my friends in such a way." Germany said with a demeaning glare. Tyra just glared back.

"Somebody thinks he's macho." Leslie teased.

"HEY! Stay away from mein bruder!" Prussia jumped in.

"You're brother, huh?" Tyra crossed her arms over her chest. "Bet your both wimps." this surprised both Prussia and Germany.

"I'm not weak, I'm too awesome to be weak!" Prussia delared. Aria face palmed and Japan sighed.

"Please, don't fight." Japan asked Prussia.

"Oh, look, another weirdo." Clover sighed. Japan twitched and stiffened. By now Germany and Tyra were having a stare-down, Clover and Leslie were toying with Prussia, Japan, and Aria, and Italy was close to tears. The sound of something crashing to the ground and Tyra screaming made Aria turn around. In front of Tyra was a plastic cup, and its contents were splattered all over her. Aria walked over, swiped some of the substance off of the girl, and licked it.

"That's gross!" Tyra, Clover, and Leslie all said at once. Aria shrugged.

"Mint smoothie." Aria declared. She looked up and saw a blue haired girl waving to her. She waved back and waited for the girl make her way downstairs.

"Aria!" The girl screamed, hugging the mentioned girl.

"Reina!" Aria hugged her back. The countries suddenly recognized the girl standing before them. She looked about the same as before, except her hair was dyed back to blue and it was slightly longer, now down to her shoulder blades.

"Ve~ Ciao Reina!" Italy greeted, hugging the blue-haired girl.

"Hello to you too Italy." She replied, hugging the red-headed nation. Aria then proceeded to drag them off to another anime store.

*Following- Black Group*****

'_sluuuurp'_  
I twitched, turning the face America, who was slurping down a drink with a very annoying sound.

'That is one of the most annoying sounds in the world." I said, slapping him on the back of the head. He shrugged and just kept on drinking. I sighed and turned to England. "How do you put up with him?" I asked the island nation, desperate for some kind of trick to dealing with America.

"It was easier when he was younger." England said, rubbing his forehead.

"How about you, Canada?" I turned to where Canada was…er… was supposed to be. "Canada?" I asked to an empty space. I reached my hand out and waved it around. Nothing.

"Uh-Oh. Guys, we lost Canada." I told them. I looked around, searching for some sign of the Canadian.

"Who?" America asked through a mouthful of hamburger.

"You're twin brother- where did you get that burger?" I asked. America shrugged and England and I face palmed. I turned around and back-tracked, looking for a familiar face. "Matthew!" I called out. A few people turned to look at me, but continued on their way. I kept walking with the two other countries trailing behind me until I saw a flash of white on the bench. I pushed my over to the bench and found Kumajiro sitting on it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jessica. Where's Canada?" I asked. Kumajiro cocked his head.

"Who?" I face palmed. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to see England.

"This way." He said, dragging me along. I managed to grab America before we lost him too and he grabbed Kumajiro. England weaved us through the crowd and into a store I didn't recognize. We walked through the aisles until I saw a familiar gravity defying curl.

"Canada!" I called. He turned around and walked towards us.

"Have you seen Mr. Kumakichi? He wandered off and I couldn't find him." Canada said, looking around frantically.

"Yo bro! Got him right here." America handed him the white bear.

"Well, that was exciting." I said happily. "How did you know where Canada was?" I asked England.

"Well, countries have different auras than regular humans, so is you have an ability like mine they're easy to find." England smiled triumphantly.

"And you used Flying Mint Bunny." I added.

"…Maybe a little." He admitted. I laughed.

"Uhm, so does anyone know how to get out of this store?" Canada asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I turned around in circles, but couldn't find the exit.

"Oh Fudge."

~DNGoT~

_I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IT'S SO SHORT! *cries in corner*_  
Jessica: It wasn't that short.  
_YUS. IT WAS._  
Aria: You always think they're too short.  
_Because they are._  
Alyssa: WHERE THE FRICK AM I?  
_*looks around* In my math class.  
_Reina: Are you seriously in Math class?  
_Yes.  
_Jessica: *facepalm*  
_:D_

-Disclaimer-  
_Finland! Do the disclaimer please!  
_Finland: Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia or any of the characters, only her 9 OC's Aria, Reina, Jessica, Jordyn, Camryn, Alyssa, Clover, Tyra, and Leslie! Please do not use any of these characters without permission. Merry Christmas!  
_It's not Christmas, Finland._  
Finland: It's always Christmas!  
_*facepalm*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Yawns*_  
Alyssa: Where are we now?  
_Social Studies.  
_Aria: I thought you liked Social Studies?  
_I like History and Geography, but right now we're doing Government and Economics…  
_Reina: That sucks.  
_Yeah, and to all my readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just haven't been feeling very well. I've been getting super tired in the afternoons and headaches during school. So sorry._

**=Monochrome Colors=**

"_Baby, baby, baby…_" Russia's eye twitched. What was that horrible screeching sound? "Comrade, what is that noise?" Russia asked Alyssa, who was looking very bored. Jordyn decided to answer instead.

"OH MY GOSH, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!" Jordyn ran in circles screaming. Alyssa nodded and Russia pulled out his faucet pipe.

"That's not very polite, aru." China reprimanded them. "No matter how true it is…" he muttered under his breath. Jordyn snickered.

"Kol kol kol." Russia started chanting creepily. Alyssa backed out his way and he walked around the mall looking for the source of the horrid music.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Sealand whined, covering his ears. Alyssa shrugged and they continued walking through the mall until they finally came upon the stereo store that was blasting the horrid music.

"Uh- oh. This is not going to end very well…" Jordyn said, taking cover behind Sealand. She was definitely right about that. Before anyone could stop him, Russia lifted his lead pipe above his head and brought it crashing down on the stereo, making bits of shrapnel fly everywhere. Angry shouting was heard from inside the store.

"Run." Alyssa told everyone. Deciding that this was indeed the best course of action, the group took off running down the mall with the manager and some security guards chasing after them.

*Following- Red Group*****

Camryn watched as Alyssa, Russia, China, Sealand, and Jordyn ran by with guards and an angry fat man chasing after them. She shrugged and turned back to her food that her group had decided to get. She watched as Spain and Romano ate and France stared at the food distastefully.

"This is American food?" France asked, pointing to the McDonald's meal that they were forced to get because Camryn was nearly broke and this was all she could afford. Camryn nodded.

"Yup, America in all its greasy glory." She said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. France reluctantly began to eat.

"Ugh, now I feel like a fat American." France groaned. He had only eaten half the food before stopping. Camryn sent him a glare.

"You calling me fat?" she growled.

"Non, non, I was referring to the real fat Americans, not a delicate flower like yourself." France purred.

"Heh heh, I'm a flower~." She giggled, earning her weird looks from all of the three people she was with. Camryn's phone started ringing, blasting out Nyan Cat. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello, thank you for calling Space Station 8, the ultimate plot for world destruction, how may I help you?" she answered. The weird looks increased to incredibly disturbed looks as France, Spain, and Romano stared at her. The person on the other end of the line talked for a few minutes with Camryn nodding and saying, "Yeah." She finally hung up and looked at the group opposite her.

"Who was that?" Spain asked.

"Aria. She says the Star group got in trouble and we need to leave the mall now. Camryn replied, picking up the group's trash on a tray and throwing it into the nearest trash can.

"******* idiots…" Romano muttered. Camryn snickered as the group got up and started walking towards where they came in.

*First Person- Jessica*****

I checked my phone again, looking at the time. Jordyn had texted me (don't ask me how the heck she got my phone number) that she and her group had gotten in trouble. Aria had called Camryn and the others to tell them that we had to go. We were waiting at the front of the mall for the trouble-makers and I was beginning to get impatient.

"Aria, when are they going to be here?" I asked my cousin, who was eating ice cream from Lord knows where. Aria pulled her wrist up in front her to check the time.

"In about 3...2...1..." As soon as she got to 1 we heard Jordyn screaming.

"TIME TO GO!" She yelled as her group ran past us.

"Get back here!" I didn't turn to look as the rest of us took off towards the parking lot.

"Split up! Everyone into the cars that they were in before!" Aria commanded. We followed he orders and dove for the cars. We sped out of there and back to Aria's house. "Well, that was exciting." Aria sighed in relief once all of her friends had gone home. I nodded and went up to my room to play 'osu!'. I pulled up the program on my laptop and selected 'The Delicious Tomato Song'. I smiled. I was boss at this song. I began clicking furiously at the small circles appearing on the screen and singing along in English. Only when I was done did I realize that Romano was standing in the doorway with a 'WTF' face.

"Oh... Hey there Romano... What's up?" I said. He stood there for a little longer before shaking his head and walking off. "That was kind of awkward." I muttered before returning to my game. I left the door open. Wrong choice.

"I AM AWESOME!" Prussia yelled, sprinting into my room.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?" I yelled. "Aw, you made me lose my game. Now you made me lose the game."

"I'm too awesome to lose the game." Prussia laughed.

"The game's too awesome to be lost by you." I retorted. He glared at me and there was a knock at my door. Wait, when did it close? Whatever. Prussia twitched and ran to hide in my closet.

"Jessica?" I recognized Russia's voice.

"Come in, Russia." I waved my hand at the door as if to make it open by itself. Of course, that didn't happen and Russia opened it himself. "Did you need something?" I asked.

"Da, have you seen Prussia? I need to bash his brains in." Russia said with the same innocent smile.

"What did he do?" I sighed.

"He harassed your cousin and then ripped my scarf." He said sadly. I felt kind of bad for the menacing country, he loves that scarf.

"Give me your scarf; I might be able to fix it." I tried to sound friendly. He seemed to brighten as he unwrapped his scarf for me to examine. "I can fix it." I pulled my sewing kit out from under my bed. "Oh, and Prussia's in the closet. Try not to het blood on the carpet." I said nonchalantly. Prussia overheard our conversation and bolted out of the closet. He managed to doge Russia's arm and faucet pipe as he ran for his life into the hallway.

"Kesesese! The awesome me cannot be caught!" Prussia yelled as his voice echoed down the hallway followed by Russia's footsteps. I got to work on the ripped scarf.

=Monochrome-Colors=

"FOOD! SUSTENANCE! WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!" I heard Aria scream. I put my sewing kit away and picked up Russia's scarf to examine it. I think it looked pretty good, considering I managed to embroider a sunflower over the rip to hide it. I jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Russia appeared in front of me almost instantly.

"Fixed it." I tossed him the scarf. He immediately lost his threatening aura and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you comrade!" Russia said.

"Your... welcome..." I gasped, patting him on the back.

"Don't strangle her. I may need her someday." Aria called to Russia. He released me and I stumbled backwards.

"Thank you." I told Aria, walking into the kitchen with Russia behind me. "Are we watching a movie tonight?" I asked. Aria shrugged.

"If you want to, then sure." She said.

"What kind of movie?" America asked.

"Probably horror." Aria answered, already knowing my answer.

"Ve~ I don't want to watch a scary movie!" Italy cried, cowering behind Germany who sighed.

"I'm so awesome, I can handle any movie!" Prussia exclaimed.

"The hero can also handle any movie!"

"Shut up America!"

"Ohonhon, I will sit next to _Angleterre_ if need be."

"You shut up too, Frog!"

"Western nations are so immature, aru."

Soon the whole kitchen was filled with arguing and whining, and for some reason Sealand was on the table. Aria slammed a frying on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Ok, this is my house. There will be no arguing at the kitchen table. That is rule number one. Rule two is lights out by 12 unless Jessica or I say otherwise. Rule three is_ you stay in your own room_. You get caught in anyone else's room without permission, you sleep in a tent in the backyard. Rule four is no sexual harassment. Once again, you will be sleeping outside. These rules along with others will be taped above the TV in the living room. Am I clear?" Aria glared at everyone until they nodded. They all looked fairly surprised; I suppose they weren't used to seeing Aria get this angry.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Aria stuck to her word, and after dinner there were a set of rules and punishments above the television.

'_1) No arguing at the kitchen table._

_2) Light's out at 12._

_3) After 10, everyone is to be in their assigned room unless you need to use the restroom or it's movie night._

_4) No perverted assaults._

_5) While Aria and Jessica are gone and none of their friends are present, all countries must stay in their assigned rooms._

_6) You make the mess, you clean it._

_7) No jumping on the furniture._

_8) You break it, you buy it._

_9) No fighting in general_

_Punishments that can and WILL be given:_

_-Sleeping outside_

_-Solitary confinement_

_-England's cooking'_

Wow. Harsh.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" England yelled.

"It sucks, you jerk!" Sealand yelled back I snickered and started rummaging through the movies.

"Hey Aria? Can we watch Paranormal Activity?" I asked my cousin, interrupting the yelling match that had erupted between Sealand and England.

"Yeah, sure." she called back. I punched my fist in the air and shoved the movie into the DVD player.

"Y'all have popcorn?"

"What about pasta, ve?"

"The awesome me demands wurst and beer!"

"Pancakes..."

"Tomatoes!"

"Vodkaaaa!"

"SHUT UP!" Aria yelled, Germany looking like he was about to do the same. "If you guys don't be quiet, a new rule will be added that you have to raise your hand to request food. And that just sounds retarded." Aria scolded them. The people that yelled out shrank back. "Because of this, we will go with Canada's choice, since he was the quietest." Aria fumed, grabbing Canada and dragging him into the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and sat down to watch the movie.

=Monochrome-Colors=

*face desk* This chapter sucked.

Jessica: It wasn't that bad.

Aria: Yeah, it could have been worse.

I suppose...

Reina: At least you're out of school.

FRANCE YEAH~!

Jordyn: YEAH!

Sealand, you are in charge of announcing the disclaimer.

Sealand: Ok! Monochrome-Colors does not own Hetalia or any of the characters, only her OC's Aria, Reina, and Jessica!


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody had gathered in the living room. Aria and I were sitting on either side of the large group, America was on the floor hugging a pillow, England and Canada were sitting next to me, Russia was on the couch with China, Japan, Germany, and Italy, Prussia was in solitary confinement because he tried to hit on Aria again, Spain and Romano were next to Aria, France was in solitary confinement as well, and Sealand was outside playing on Aria's laptop because the movie was too scary for him (that was a really long sentence). Not to mention everyone had pancakes. I was about to hit the play button when the doorbell rang, making me groan loudly.

"I'll get it." I muttered, setting down the remote and my pancakes to answer the door. When I opened it Camryn and Jordyn were standing there. "Hi there."

"Hi. We came to creep." Camryn said bluntly, still smiling.

"Well, come on in and creep away." I gestured with my hand for them to come inside. When I walked back into the living room, I saw Camryn looking around expectantly.

"Where's France?" she asked.

"In the attic. He's been placed in solitary confinement." Aria told her.

"I think he can come down now, making him watch Paranormal Activity seems like a more fun punishment... For us." I said with an evil smirk.

"Ok." Camryn said, running upstairs to fetch the perverted nation.

"Does that mean Prussia should come up as well?" Aria asked.

"No, he committed two assaults in one day, even if one of them was before the rules were in place." I said. "He does double-time." I laughed. Camryn made a big scene of jumping down most of the stairs with France following her.

"Where's Sealand?" Jordyn noticed the small country (not) was missing.

"Outside." Aria replied. Jordyn left to go outside and watch Sealand surf the internet.

"Now we can start the movie." I said, settling into an empty chair. Then I realized it wasn't empty. "Sorry Canada!" I apologized.

"M-Maple... It's okay." he whispered, hugging Mr. Kumajiro. I clicked the play button on the remote and the movie started.

The hours of the movie passed by, and at the end almost everyone were in different positions from where they started. I was on the floor next to America who was clutching to me in fear, and Aria was in the same spot as before. England was trying to keep a calm demeanor, but you could see that he was scared a little, and Canada, who was next to him, seemed unfazed. I guess he got used to all the scary movies America most likely made him watch. Russia was smiling creepily with China next to him, visibly shaking. Japan was staring at the screen with something that resembled a 'WTF' expression, Italy had gotten too scared and said he was tired, and Germany said he was bored and went to bed. Spain and Romano had gone into the kitchen to make pasta ('cause they CAN), and Camryn was sitting on France again.

At some point in the movie Sealand and Jordyn came in and Jordyn had whispered in Germany's ear, "I'm Jewish." causing everyone to jump and Aria to snicker.

"Sleep time now." I said, looking at the clock. It read 11:07.

"Can we stay here?" Camryn and Jordyn asked at the same time.

"No. Leave." Aria said, pushing them out the door. They could be heard whining before Aria shut the door and locked it.

"Aria, you never gave the countries their sleeping arrangements." I said, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Oh yeah... Ok!" Aria jumped up to go get her memo pad. "Me and Jessica-"

"'Jessica and_ I_.'" England corrected. Aria face palmed.

"Fine, Jessica and _I_ are taking up the only two available bedrooms in the house, leaving the basement and attic for you guys. In the attic will be: America, Canada, England, Spain, Romano, and Prussia. In the basement will be: Russia, Japan, Italy, Germany, France, China, Sealand, and just so nobody gets murdered, I will sleep down there tonight." Aria explained, reading off her memo pad.

"This ought to be fun." I chuckled, heading off to my room.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Later that night, I was almost asleep when I heard the door open, making me tense up. 'Oh gosh, there's a robber in my room!' I thought frantically.

"Jessica?" Someone said. I recognized the voice and let out a breath.

"What do you want, America?" I sighed, sitting up.

"Uhm, well, I figured you need a hero to protect you from the ghosts, so, uhm, can I sleep here tonight?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That could be taken in so many different ways than intended." I glared at him. He gave me the kicked puppy eyes.

…

Fudge.

"Fine, you can sleep in the trundle bed." I sighed in defeat, reaching down to pull out the bed under mine. He climbed into it, told me good night, and we both fell asleep.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"JESSICA! Help, the bunny-bisons have escaped!"(_A/N: The bunny-bisons are a reference to Winterfest for church and can also be seen in my friend's Hetalia fanfic, "Representation")._ Aria's voice pierced through my sleep. I practically jumped out of bed, landing on America. This surprisingly did not wake him as I rolled off.

"America?" I said, poking his cheek. He didn't respond, so I began thinking of creative ways to wake him. I got an idea and whispered into his ear, "привет, comrade." he jumped up, his eyes shooting wide open while I fell back laughing.

"Not cool, dudette." America said with a grave expression. I shrugged and walked out of the room, jumping downstairs. Everyone was already there, minus America.

"Where is that git, America?" England scowled, seeing no sign of his former colony.

"My room." I said bluntly, walking past him, letting him think about that a minute.

"Food?" aria asked me when I walked into the kitchen. I nodded and she handed me a pop tart.

"Did you sleep well, aru?" China asked me.

"Meh." I grunted, still not fully awake.

"I think it's best that you don't bother her until she's been on the computer for at least an hour." Aria advised China. I glared at her and finished my pop tart.

"I AM AWESOME!" Prussia burst through the door, followed by Spain and France.

"Way to make an entrance." Aria said. Romano walked in, then turned around and walked right back out, muttering under his breath.

"I bet I can guess what he was saying." I said, walking back out into the living room when America was just getting finished with being interrogated by a certain Englishman as to why he was in my room. I was bored, so I decided to try something. I sneaked up behind England and whispered, "Ohonhonhon~" In my best French accent.

England jumped screaming, "Bloody ****!" as America and I cracked up laughing. After we escaped the wrath of the grumpy Brit, I went over to talk to Italy. We started talking about different kinds of pasta and ways to cook it. Suddenly, Jordyn and Camryn burst through the door.

"EVERYONE! CARAMELLDANSEN, NOW!" Jordyn screamed. Camryn hit the play button on her iPod and started doing the strange dance with Jordyn. Aria jumped in, joining her friends. I shrugged and did it too. By the end of the 16 minute song, we had gotten everyone to dance (even if only for a second :3)

"Alright, we're done here. Bye!" Camryn waved, pulling Jordyn away from Sealand and walking out the door, slamming it shut dramatically. Everyone stared at the door, as if expecting it to burst open again.

"What the **** was that?" Japan said, breaking the dense silence.

"Who knows..." Germany said, shaking his head.

"Well, at least it wasn't Rome." I pointed out.

"That would have been disturbing." Aria shuddered. The doorbell rang and Aria opened it of her own free will this time.

"CANADA!" she screamed glomping the person that stood outside the door. I looked around and saw Canada in a corner, looking slightly depressed.

"Uhm, Aria? Canada's over there..." I whispered, pointing to the country in the corner.

"Hm? Oh, not that Canada, my cosplay friend Canada." she clarified, stepping away from the door to reveal a girl slightly shorter than me with light brown hair down to her shoulders and square glasses. She was also holding the pink bunny from Ouran High School Host Club in her hands. I think I've met her before... Oh well.

"Please, never do that again." the 'Canada' said, stepping through the door. She froze when she saw all the countries and joined Canada in what I had dubbed, "the Emo Corner".

"Well, since we have the real Canada here now, I guess I'll just have to call her Kid again..." Aria thought aloud.

"But I'm older than you!" 'Kid' whined from the corner. I HAVE MET HER BEFORE! And her name was... Kaitlin? Yes, Kaitlin was her name. Yay.

"Shush. Now, I must go change my attire." Aria declared, then ran up to her room.

"Me too!" Camryn yelled, running after her.

"Me three!" Jordyn said as well, following both of them. Wait, WHEN DID THEY GET BACK?

"Am I the only one already in costume?" Kaitlin sighed from the corner. Turning to look at her, I saw that she was in an Ouran High school Host Club uniform, adjusting a blonde wig onto her head. The pink bunny indicated that she was cosplaying as Hunny-senpai. Ok then.

"I can fly!" Aria said, jumping into the room. She noted Kaitlin still in the corner. "You need sugar." Aria decided, tossing Kaitlin a pack of gummies. She quickly devoured the pack.

"YAYYYYY~!" she cheered, standing up straight. I think she may have changed personalities.

"There's my mixture of the North American twins." Aria said, nodding in approval. Kaitlin smiled and America and Canada exchanged glances. Aria noticed this. "Oh, Kid here basically has two personalities. Normally, she pretty quiet and stuff (Canada), but when you give her sugar she gets really hyper (America)." she explained. The countries nodded their heads, although most looking like they didn't quite understand. Then I noticed Aria's clothes. She was dressed as Mori-senpai. Whaddya know.

"Are you guys cross dressers or something?" Prussia asked. Aria stared at him like he was an idiot.

"We're cosplayers." Aria said, slapping him upside the head.

"Isn't that still cross-dressing?" France asked.

"No, it's different." Jordyn said, also jumping dramatically into the room.

"You're dressed just like me!" England exclaimed, clearly surprised and confused.

"Duh. It's _cosplay_. I'm _supposed_ to look like you." Jordyn said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, LOOK AT MEH~! I feel fancy~." Camryn yelled, drawing attention to herself.

"Ohonhon, you have a nice sense of fashion." France flattered, appearing in front of Camryn. Of course he would say that, Camryn was cosplaying as him. Aria blinked.

"Wait, we're doing _Hetalia_ cosplay today?" Aria asked.

"Yup." Jordyn replied from her place that she had taken on the couch.

"Crap." Aria and Kaitlin said at the same time. They ran back to the room to change cosplays.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

I was supposed to stop this a while ago.

Jessica: ?

The chapter went over normal length.

Aria: And... That's a bad thing?

Not really...

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

I do not own Hetalia.

America: You don't?

No America, I am female. The person that created Hetalia was male.

America: Pssht, I totally knew that.

No you didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

"I fixed it!" Aria yelled, jumping back into the room.

"Ah, mi amiga! You look like me!" Spain exclaimed, patting Aria on the back. Kaitlin walked out wearing her Canada cosplay. Canada seemed quite surprised to see her dressed up like him.

"Alright, it's fixed, time to go." Kaitlin said, waving them towards the door.

"Ah, right. Ok, we're going to the mall now." Aria said.

"I promise nothing will explode while you're gone." I waved as she left. I turned towards the countries still seated in the living room. "Alright, no explosions. So, let's watch a movie." I concluded. I rummaged through the box of movies that Aria had collected over the years. I found "Up" and popped it into the DVD player.

"I-it's not another horror, is it?" America asked.

"No, because I don't like snoring nations in my room." I joked.

"Is it a romance?" France asked.

"Nope. Next guess."

"It's Up!" America exclaimed. I turned to see that the menu had popped up on the screen.

"Cheater." I mumbled as I hit the play button. "Romano?"

"What do you want?"

"Pop the popcorn." I demanded.

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?" I begged, giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Come on Lovi, you can't say no to that face." Spain persuaded.

"******, don't call me that tomato-******." Romano mumbled as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Heheh, I always win." I laughed smugly. Romano walked back in a little while later and dropped the popcorn in my lap. "Thank you," I said, popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth. He just grunted and sat down in between Spain and Veneziano.

***Third Person- Aria*******

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Aria exclaimed. She had just opened the trunk of her car to find a hiding Gilbert.

"Kesesese!" he laughed. Aria put her hand to her forehead as her friends stood behind her.

"What do we do now?" Kaitlin asked.

"Duh. We take him with us!" Jordyn said, a smile on her face. Kaitlin looked to Aria for confirmation.

"Well, I guess that's all we can do. We can't very well leave him out here." The black-haired girl said. "Out." she commanded. Prussia climbed out of the trunk and was immediately slapped upside the head for his stupidity in following them. The five walked into the mall.

"Hello mein friends!" Crona yelled, jumping in front of them. She cocked her head at Prussia. "Heeeeyyy... I'm the Prussia cosplayer! Where'd you find this guy? I bet he's not even awesome." Crona pouted. She was full out in her Prussia cosplay, finally able to acquire some red contacts.

"Pssht, I'm way awesomer than you." Prussia taunted. Crona 'tsk'd him and began circling him.

"I guess your costume is good, so are your contacts. Where'd you get them?"

"Uh... Crona..."

"What the **** are you talking about?" Prussia asked.

"Your costu-"

"Crona, dude, it's not a costume." Camryn whispered into the slightly confused Crona's ear.

"What do you mean it's not a- ohhhhh..." Crona trailed off, inspecting the albino again.

"Crona, meet Prussia. The_ real_ Prussia."

"I AM AWESOME!" Gilbert screamed, catching the attention of some passing shoppers.

"PRUSSIA! DUDE!" a voice said from behind. Aria turned to see Laiken in her Poland cosplay running towards them.

"What do you want?" Crona called back in a fake German accent.

"We all call each other by our cosplay names, so we'll probably end up just calling you Gilbert." Kaitlin explained to Prussia. He nodded as Laiken finally reached them.

"Found you. Come on, Rin wants to start the photo shoot now." Laiken said urgently. She then noticed the extra Prussia. "Why are there two Prussias?"

"Uhm, he's a friend of mine that I met at a con?" Aria said somewhat nervously.

"Whatever. Come on." Laiken urged, waving the extra albino off. They followed her to the shoot.

***First person- Jessica*******

"Where's Prussia?" I asked, looking up from the steak I was grilling outside.

"How the **** am I supposed to know where the potato-****** is?" Romano snapped. I held up my hands in mock defeat.

"Just askin'." I muttered, lifting the last steak off the grill and placing it onto the large plate. "I FINISHED THE FOOD!" I yelled, making sure everyone heard me. As I left them to eat (I already did :3), I went to my laptop and checked my email. 1 new message popped up. I clicked it, _'Congratulations on your move to Woodworks High, Jessica. As you have had a few days to recover from your move, we now expect you to be in school tomorrow._' it read. Tomorrow.

_Tomorrow._

NUUUUUUU!

I fell dramatically backwards onto the bed and rolled off onto the floor. Now I had to deal with school along with countries invading my house. My dream come true.

Whoop-de-_freaking_-doo.

After I had another mini spaz attack, I somehow managed to fall asleep.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"JESSICA!" I heard someone scream. I grunted and pushed myself off the ground, opening the door of my room to Aria.

"What do you want?" I growled, still half-asleep.

"I just got a call from Woodworks High saying you have to be there tomorrow!" Aria said, waving her arms up and down in a fit.

"I know. I got an email."

"Have you gathered up your things yet?"

"I have all the things I need, just not in a backpack."

"Do that now." Aria commanded. I grunted and began putting my things into my back pack.

I hate school.

_So. Much._

After I finished, I crawled into my bed and fell asleep again.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"JESSICAAAA~!" I heard Aria scream. That's just her favorite way to wake me up, isn't it? "Jessica, if you don't get your butt moving, you're going to be late." Aria yelled. I pulled my head up and looked at the clock. She was right. 7:25.

…

I quickly pulled on clothes, pulled my hair into a ponytail because I didn't feel like wrestling with the part to get it even, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs. I passed several "Good mornings" and a creeping France on my way to the kitchen and out the door. I ran to the bus stop, just barely catching the bus. I sat down in an empty seat and let out a sigh of relief as the scenery flashed by my window.

After I had gotten off the bus and into the classroom, I sat in the very back corner. I sat and doodled until the bell rang and the person that appeared to be the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, and good morning. I would like to introduce a new student this morning, Jessica. Jessica, would you come up here?" the teacher asked politely. I got up and reluctantly walked to the front of the room. "Tell us your name and what you like to do in your free time." the teacher told me.

"Hello, my name's Jessica, and I like to watch movies with my...er... _relatives_." I said rather quietly. Well, what else was I going to call the countries? It would be weird if they were just my friends and they lived with us...

Just then there was a banging in the hall and everyone turned their attention to the door. That same door slammed open.

"Yo, dudes, I found her!" America yelled.

"Git!" You shouldn't be yelling in a school!" England scolded.

"Make way." Russia commanded, pushing his way into the room.

"Can I help you Ivan?" I asked, ignoring the stares of my classmates and teacher. Oh, they're going to _love_ me.

"Da, Aria said you forgot your lunch." he said, holding out a paper bag.

"But luckily the hero found you before you could starve!" America exclaimed. I face palmed and took the bag from Russia.

"Thank you. Go away now." I pushed them out the door, closing it once they were gone.

"Friends of yours?" the teacher asked me, clearly confused.

"No," I said, "more like semi-stalkers." I replied before returning to my seat. I looked at the expressions of the people's faces.

Priceless.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

I walked in the front door of Aria's house and everyone was still in the living room. They all turned towards me.

"MOOSTACHE OF DOOM!" I yelled, holding up my finger on which I had drawn a mustache. Most of them burst out laughing at my random stupidity.

"We must go to Wally-World!" Aria exclaimed, grabbing both my wrists dramatically. I blinked.

"O-Okay..." I said. She let go and turned towards the room of countries.

"I'm dragging some of you along with us because apparently some of you haven't been getting enough screen time (_A/N: Fourth wall= broken_). America, Russia, Spain, France, Canada, and Japan, COME~!" Aria yelled, turning and marching out the door with me in tow.

"Where are we going, aru?" China asked.

"Wally-World!" Aria exclaimed again.

"I don't think that answered his question..." Canada practically whispered. I sighed.

"We're going to Wal-Mart." I clarified.

"Dude, why'd you get such a small car?" America asked.

Aria turned around and in all seriousness replied, "I am magical." I shook my head and got into the car.

When we arrived at said shopping center, everyone pretty much fell out of the car. America immediately took off into Wal-Mart.

Aria sighed, "I guess he won't know what to do. Anyways, I just got paid and somebody bought a whole lot of my drawings for something or another, so go crazy."

"But what about everyone else back at the house?" Japan asked.

"You can get stuff for them if you want, but other than that, sucks for them. Get what you want and let's go!" I said, pointing towards the building and running off. Right as I walked inside, I witnessed America ride by on a shopping cart. "AWESOME!" I screamed, grabbing a cart and riding after him. I rode towards the book section and grabbed the newest edition of 'OTAKU USA' as I rolled by as well as a book called 'The Door to December'. What? It looked promising. I found China and Japan by the video games and grabbed China's panda out of its basket, still rolling on the cart.

"AIYAHHHHH!" China screamed, running after me. I threw the panda back and continued rolling. I randomly passed America and we started whistling the Indiana Jones theme song at the same time. I high-fived him as well. I grabbed France by the hair and dragged him backwards when I saw him flirting with one of the cashiers. Laughing evilly, I passed Canada in the aisle with the maple syrup talking to Mr. Kumajiro. I waved at him just to make him feel noticed. He looked happy when he waved back, probably glad to have been noticed. I stopped the cart right before hitting Aria, who was still with Russia and Spain.

"Nobody dead?" Aria asked, not even looking up from the shelf.

"Everyone accounted for, sir!" I saluted.

"Even Canada?"

"Who?" Russia and Spain asked at the same time. Aria and I face palmed.

"Yes, and he's the _only_ country above the United States of America, how could you forget him?" I said. America rode by, still whistling the tune of Indiana Jones. Aria watched him go and shook her head.

"Does anyone know how we're supposed to get them all back?" Aria asked once she was finished shopping.

"Yes." I said. I grabbed my cart and rode to the front of the store. Finding an empty cash register, I crouched and grabbed the phone, pressing the speaker button. "Will Aria's group of pure awesomeness please meet at the front of Wal-Mart? I AM AWESOME! kthxbai" I said quickly, darting out from behind the desk before anyone could see me. Aria came up soon afterwards to find me sitting innocently on the bench in front of the Music & Arts store.

"Was that you?" Aria asked, placing one hand on her hip.

I twirled my thumbs and whistled, "Maybe..." Aria shook her head, but I could tell she was pleased when the rest of the group actually came up front. Each person had around three outfits, Japan had manga and video games, Russia had sunflowers and vodka (Which Aria told him to go put back because she was only 18), Canada had maple syrup, America had various kinds of junk food, Spain had tomatoes, China had cookies shaped like small pandas, and France...

"No." Aria said firmly. France hung his head and went to go put his...items back. Well, this was fun.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

_Crappy ending is crappy. I'm starting to have trouble keeping up with who's in what story... Maybe I should make a list._

_I know that it's a little confusing for some people since I changed my username to Monochrome-Colors, but for future reference, whenever you see Death Note Gal of Tomatoes, see it as Monochrome-Colors._

_Also, since I am out of school, if I am late on the updates, please nag me with PM's telling me to update or else I probably won't get it done. I have other things to do this summer, but I should be able to do a chapter a week. So, from now on, Trapped with the Countries Again will most likely be updated every Thursday, and I Hope They Weren't Jostled will be updated every Monday. These are estimates and I sometimes may not get them done on time, but bear with me please._

_Hasta la rainbows~!_

_**=Monochrome-Colors=**_


	6. Chapter 6

Britony: *throws a book at me for being late*  
_I'm sorrryyyyyyy! Ok, to make it easier on myself, I'm going to be alternating weeks that I update. Like, one week I'll update I Hope They Weren't Jostled, and the next I'll update Trapped With the Countries Again. It's still going to be really hard because I have a lot of stuff going on this summer, but try to bear with me guys. I love you all for reading, adding my stories to your story alert, and faving them!  
For those of you who missed the message or didn't read the entire summary, keep in mind that this is the SECOND PART to my other story, Trapped With the Countries. Keep that in mind as the story progresses, and you may want to go back and read the first part because it will eventually come into play (I think).  
Ok, enough with the long AN, let's get the chapter started~!_

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"Hey! Hey Aria!" A voice shouted. I looked around the parking lot, but no one else was outside. Looking towards Aria to ask for an explanation, I found her looking at the sky. The sky? I followed her gaze. Above was... a hot air balloon filled with three girls? I heard Aria loudly facepalm, but I was too busy watching the balloon slowly descend into the parking lot to notice. When it finally landed, out jumped a girl with blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, a girl with short, light brown hair that was to her shoulders, and a girl with darker brown hair that was also to her shoulders.

"How in the world did you get a hot-air balloon?" Aria asked, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Britony's dad." the girl with blonde hair said. The girl with light brown hair, who I assumed was Britony, nodded her head. The other brunette girl was standing looking at the countries behind us, who were also extremely confused.

"Uh... Explanation for the guys that look like countries please?" the girl asked. Aria turned around and realized that they were in fact, still there.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Anyways, INTRODUCTION TIME~! This is my cousin, Jessica. Jessica, this is Hannah with the blonde hair, Britony with the light brown hair, and Swirly with the dark brown hair." Aria said. All three of them waved, but I noticed that Britony and Hannah didn't seem quite as disturbed by the countries standing before them.

Hey, how come you two aren't-"

"Oh hey look the countries! Hugs!" Hannah interrupted, going and hugging each of the nations that were with us. Britony face palmed at Hannah's behavior.

"Nice to see you guys again. It's been a while." Britony waved. Again? She's met them before? AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?

Swirly beat me to the to the question, "WHAT AM I MISSING HERE?" Swirly yelled.

Aria looked at her seriously and then said, "Your mind." Swirly contemplated this for a minute before nodding her head.

"Okay. I accept this because it is true. We're going to stalk you back to you your house, ok?" Swirly said. I mentally face palmed.

We went home and the rest of the day flew by. While I did my homework, Swirly, Britony, and Hannah called someone to come pick up the balloon. And them. It seemed Britony and Hannah _had_ met the countries before, since Britony was talking so casually to the Axis and Hannah to China and Russia. Swirly was introduced to everyone and practically tackled Romano to the ground.

Fangirls.

Deciding it was time to go to sleep, I put all my things away and climbed into bed.

*THE NEXT MORNING~*

"Jessica! The awesome Prussia is here to wake you up, so get up!" Prussia yelled. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow, moaning. I felt my sheets being thrown back. I squeaked and quickly pulled them back up, glaring at Prussia who was laughing. "You… You sleep in your _underwear?"_ he laughed. My face burned and I chucked the nearest thing to me at him; my pillow. It hit him square in the face but he kept laughing.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing more pillows. He eventually complied and walked out, still chuckling. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair before going downstairs. The Bad Touch Trio was smirking at me the whole time I was downstairs. I ran out to the bus stop as quickly as I could, making it the same time as the bus.

I got on and managed to sit at the very back and be unnoticed. These times I'm glad I'm like Canada, invisible.

Homeroom passed by, and I got called to the teacher's desk after class.

"I know this is just a phase," the teacher began, "But our school does not allow such extreme hair dyes or contacts." Hair dye? Contacts?

"Uhm, I don't wear contacts," I said, twirling a piece of hair around my finger, "and I don't use hair dye." I said, showing her the roots of my hair. Her eyes widened slightly and she apologized and dismissed me.

Everything else went fine, until lunch. The bell rang and I quickly retreated to the corner of the lunch room. Realizing I forgot a spoon, I got and went to go get one. On my way back to my corner seat, I was confronted by a group of five girls.

"May I help you?" I asked. The girls just rolled their eyes. I briefly wondered how they all did that simultaneously. Do they practice or something?

"You must really like attention, huh?" one of the girls said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, widening my eyes in shock. What made them think that?"

"Oh please, everyone knows that those are contacts and that your hair is dyed." Another girl said.

"No, this is my natural hair and these are my real eyes." I said, beginning to get irritated. Who did these girls think they were?

"Liar." The first one said. They surrounded me and let the insults flow. Other people joined, and I felt someone pull at my hair. Then another. And another. It was starting to be too much. I was starting to panic. I put my hands over my ears to help block out the insults that were being thrown at me and tried to take deep, slow breathes. In, out, in, out, in, out…  
Never mind.  
I felt lightheaded and then everything faded to black.

*BLACK-OUT TIME PASS*

"Little Jessica?"  
"Ve~ Jessica!"  
"Dude! Jessica!"  
"Jessica-san?"  
I heard several voices calling my name. I pried open my eyes and saw the faces of Russia, Italy, America Japan, Germany, and Aria.

"H-Hi." I said, smiling a little.

"Jessica, don't stress yourself. We're going home." Aria said. I stood up shakily, but collapsed. I expected to hit the ground, but I felt arms hold me up. I was lifted off the ground and placed on someone's back. I opened my eyes and saw Russia carrying me.

We passed people in the hallway, many staring as I rode on Russia's back surrounded by 4 men and a girl leading at the front. I laughed inwardly as we passed the girls that started the whole thing. I guess it was pretty weird, I mean Russia was _huge_. And he was wearing a tick coat and a scarf in the middle of the summer…

When I got back to Aria's house, I was flocked by the rest of the countries.  
"Senorita! Are you okay?"  
"Hey, back up tomato-******!"  
"Are you alright, aru?"  
"Are you feeling well, love?"  
"Jessica…"  
"That was so awesome just fainting!"  
"Madamoiselle, are you feeling okay?"  
"Passing out is bad for you! You shouldn't do it!"  
Spain, Romano, England, Canada, Prussia, France, and even Sealand…  
They all worried about me.  
Even though it was giving me a headache.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Britony: *throws another book*  
_Hey! I finished, didn't I? Okay, once again I am very sorry for the late update. I'm actually kind of losing motivation for this story, I'm planning on wrapping it up soon. I didn't think it through well enough, and I have been getting severe headaches lately. I don't know if it's from all the stress or what, sometimes it just feels like my head is going to explode. So, if you guys really want me to finish the story, can you please review me some ideas? I'm actually not very find of this story and I need a little push.  
If you've made it this far into this horrible story, I thank you and I hope you will leave a review!_

_Hasta la rainbows~!  
__**=Monochrome-Colors=**_


End file.
